


Tentihello~

by Grubbutts



Series: Mini Fic Jamboree [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Demon Hunter John, F/M, Mommy Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: John is a demon hunter who tracked down signs of a demon, but discovers something much more alluring.





	Tentihello~

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see some bondage with John--whether as the rigger or the recipient, maybe he bet his friend or datemate he could escape from anything and its their job to keep him distracted so he can't wriggle free? :3c ~ Anonymous

Slick oily tentacles slide and writhe around John's wrists, keeping them firmly in place together. Some wrap around his chest in a beautifully webbed criss cross patterns perfectly to Rose's liking. And the rest of the black tendrils appearing straight from the void also twist and twirl around John's legs, keeping them spread. They don't stop moving, sliding across John's body yet keeping him still. 

He shudders.

It was not supposed to turn out like this. He tracked the usual signs-- the influence of demons, hauntings, and more. And while he's not one to work with other demon hunters, this case made him desperately seek the advice of a nearby few, consulting grimoires and texts. There's something about it that's older than most demons he's encountered, something… intriguing. 

It lead him to a rather ostentatious house, purple with black trim, Victorian styled John believes. But anything built before the 2000’s is Victorian to him. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a rather sensual woman, blonde hair, black lipstick, with a constant smirk as if she knew everything. John was suspicious of course, especially when she readily invited him in for tea.

They chatted about trivial things, the woman's name is Rosary apparently, but she likes to be known by Rose. John happened to sneak holy water in her tea and put salt on his hand, lightly brushing by her. The was no reaction. She's not a demon, but perhaps she had made a deal with one?

He tentatively approached the subject of magic as he usually does with a classic magic trick; slipping out of a pair of handcuffs. Rose was highly amused, and John found himself blushing a lot more than he usually does, her violet eyes burning an intensity in him. She leaned close to John, reaching out to comb through his hair before asking, “Would you like to see a real magic trick?”

And that's how John ended up here, naked and moaning as tentacles keep him still. “Do you think you can slip out of these?” Rose snickers. She glides and circles John like a predator, her hand brushing against his exposed chest, ass, anywhere she can touch. 

She has also joined the naked club too.

“Mmmf shut up,” John grumbles, “What are you anyway, I've never met a demon who could drink holy water and summon tentacles,” he tries to maintain his composure but it's difficult when his cock is hanging thick in the air and tentacles from the void are becoming familiar with him. 

“Probably because I'm not a demon,” Rose smirks and approaches John from the front, her plump breasts in front of John's face as she drags her hands along John's shoulders and behind his neck. “There's more out there than hellspawn, little demon hunter. Eldritch beings in the void willing to cooperate with the living for a questionable amount of time,” she purrs.

John gulps and his heart races. On one hand he's a demon hunter meant to save humans from monsters from Hell. On the other hand Rose is incredibly smart and hot and she's technically not affiliated with Hell and its associates. 

“You're not going to try and kill me, are you?” Rose teases, as if she could be killed. 

John presses his lips together in a fine line and looks down, shaking his head. He's a weak man, his father would be disappointed in him but John's brain has left the building a while ago and his dick is pointing to Rose like a compass. It seems to know the answer, and it's totally not because Rose is pressed against his front, chest to chest, chest to fucking glorious chest.

“Good boy,” she pets through John's hair, pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

John moans and shivers, freezing when he realizes his reactions to all this. There seems to be a lot of self discovery today. “What… happens now?” he asks, because he would very much love to not be eaten by monsters from the beyond, but he wants to know where this rabbit hole goes.

Rose laughs and presses closer towards him, her breasts pressing wonderfully against John's chest as she whispers in his ear, “Momma's gonna take good care you you.”

John smiles his usual doofy smile and huffs a self deprecating laugh. “Sounds good with me...Momma.” He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into but it's hard to care too much about consequences when he's falling in love.


End file.
